


Coming Down

by Crazyloststar



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, boys being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: Mikleo shouldn't let Sorey out of his sight, apparently.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strikedawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikedawn/gifts).



> This is for my queen, my Blue, who always support me and every day inspires me in new and exciting ways. Without her, half of my ideas would probably never become anything more than a momentary thought, never put to paper. <3
> 
> This was originally written in response to a prompt on tumblr, but I've since gone through and edited it some! The prompt was "You did what?!" [provided by blue] so it's mostly silly and fluffy and these two being awkward adorable dorks. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This is also my first time posting something for ToZ, despite how much I scream about these two constantly.

Mikleo glanced up from his book as Sorey opened the door to their small room at the inn. They had been separated most of the day - Sorey spent the day walking through town and talking to the people of the city to ensure everyone was okay.

Since the malevolence had been taken care of, the danger was minimal so Mikleo had opted to take some much needed rest, knowing Sorey would return full of energy that could last into the night as he brought back new stories to debate.

Sure enough, Sorey’s smile was as wide as ever when he entered. At a glance it would be hard to know he had spent so much of the day surrounded by people and having to keep his energy up. It still seemed to radiate off him, bright and warm, and Mikleo instantly wished him to come nearer.

But he kept his place on the bed and his expression set. He rested his book against his legs.

Curiously, instead of walking over like he usually would Sorey closed the door and leaned against it. He was still smiling, but there was something else underneath that couldn’t have been due to any of the people of the town he met with, making his eyes wider than usual.

Mikleo knew his childhood friend like his own heart. Something was up.

“What is it?” He spoke with a sigh as he closed the book and set it down on the nightstand beside him.

“What?” Sorey tried to pass off calmly, though there was a huff of air before he spoke. He pushed off the door and awkwardly bounced across the room to sit on the edge of the _other_ bed in the room. Which was also unusual. He didn’t step up to Mikleo and brush back his bangs as he clumsily pressed his cold nose against his forehead in greeting, or rest a hand on his shoulder and sit beside him to excitedly tell him all about his day in the city.

It was these small attentions that usually allowed Mikleo small moments of respite in the midst of everything else going on, a chance to forget everything they were having to face.

So when they were lacking, Mikleo experienced an aching in his chest, like a huge piece of him was missing. This time, he tried to shake it off and instead try to sort out what was going on with his friend.

“You have that look. When you’ve done something you probably shouldn’t have, but you did it, and you want to tell me but also you don’t because you think I won’t approve.”

Sorey laughed, a hand nervously scratching at his arm before he decided otherwise and fumbled with his glove, pulling at the feathers lightly. His bright green eyes shifted around the room to avoid Mikleo’s stare. “Nothing too out of the ordinary happened today, geez Mikleo.”

Mikleo crossed his arms and closed his eyes. “Fine.” He had been looking forward to relaxing with Sorey in the evening, not playing a game of mind reading.

The mattress shifted and he tried to control the smile curling at the corner of his mouth, but it quickly froze as the weight moved against his leg. When he opened his eyes, Sorey was leaning over his body, one arm stretched over to the other side of Mikleo’s hips. The closeness surprised Mikleo.

“Sorey?!” He couldn’t push back further, being against the headboard and all, but he certainly tried.

Sorey’s eyes were wide and eyebrows raised up, hidden by his bangs. “Mikleo, do you ever think about...doing more?”

“M-more?” Mikleo’s voice rose an octave higher than he would have liked had he had even a tiny bit of control over the situation, which he presently did not.

“Ya, more.” Sorey’s nose touched his. It wasn't like they hadn’t been close before - they’d share chaste kisses in private moments as farewells from time to time, and sure they held hands, and sure Mikleo would go after anyone who hurt him…

But that was it. He hadn’t thought past those moments, not really.

“I was talking to Zaveid today-”

All the uneasiness slipped away from him the instant that name was mentioned. Of course Zaveid had something to do with his behavior, slipping some crazy ideas in Sorey’s head. Even when everyone was around, the conversations he would try to illicit were borderline crazy or inappropriate, or even both! Who knew what went on when no one was around to chaperone him with Sorey, which happened to be the case that day.

“- and he thinks we wouldn’t do more than a simple kiss.”

Mikleo narrowed his eyes. “What does it matter what he thinks?”

“Well, it doesn’t I guess, but, I mean,” Sorey’s face hadn’t moved, but his eyes were darting around as if looking for what he should say next written somewhere on his face.

Mikleo distracted himself by staring at the green flecks he’d memorized by now.

“He kind of...”

“What?”

“He wanted to make a bet. That I wouldn’t kiss you. A real kiss, he said. And of course I know I would, so I took the bet!”

“You did what?” Mikleo sat up and before remembering their distance, slamming their foreheads together. He landed back against the headboard, while Sorey collapsed forward, hands on his head as he rested against Mikleo’s chest and groaning at the pain he was sure he also felt.

“What? I didn’t think it was a big deal! We kiss all the time!” Sorey looked up, hand still rubbing the offended spot.

Mikleo’s whole body felt on fire and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to push Sorey off him to allow him time to cool off or just try to ignore everything by looking up at the ceiling.

“We just- we don’t kiss like I’m sure Zaveid means!”

“Well, why not?” Sorey sat back up, and took advantage of his position to scoot closer. His hand lowered from his forehead to Mikleo’s waist. Mikleo was wearing his more comfortable clothes, and so instead of the fingers meeting the harder material of his battle tunic there was only a thin layer of fabric between their skin. Sorey’s touch was like his smile, warm and comforting.

“I-I don’t know! You can’t just ask something like that.” Mikleo was trying so, so hard to gain control of his emotions, of his heart beating fast, of the heat rising up his throat and cascading down his chest all at once.

Sorey smiled and gave a small laugh. “Come on, Mikleo. Please?”

“Do you even know what you’re doing?”

He huffed, his tan cheeks pushing out comically, and once again Mikleo had to force the smile from forming to keep his stern face. “Yes!”

Mikleo narrowed his eyes. He had been around Sorey his whole life, his experiences in things like this were the same as his own. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to...but it was just not something they had much time to think about, what with the journey of the shepherd, him becoming a sublord, all that. He had just taken solace in the small moments they had, and complicating things more seemed unnecessary and, if he were to be honest with himself, risky.

“Zaveid showed me!” Sorey cut through his internal turmoil like a knife.

He didn’t couldn’t control the rise in his voice. “He did what!”

Sorey’s face darkened red as he sat back and waved his arms. “No NO! I don’t mean! We didn’t! He just.” Sorey made lots of vague hand gestures and babbled incoherently, clearly too nervous now to express anything that had happened. But the confirmation that he and Zaveid hadn’t kissed was the most important point to Mikleo. Otherwise he was pretty sure he would have hunted the wind seraph down instantly and probably try to end him.

He let out a long breath. “You’re so stubborn, Sorey.”

Sorey froze and then laughed, that nervous laugh again. He resumed his spot from before, their noses nearly touching, draped over his lower body.

Mikleo’s hands curled into the sheets of the bed.

“I just…” Sorey’s voice was low and made the warmth Mikleo felt move even faster through his body.

Before Mikleo could say anything, could ask any questions, their lips were touching. It was the same as always, at first. The light caress of their lips, Sorey’s warm and usually with a hint of honey from a sweet or two he snagged from the front of the tavern. Mikleo thought maybe it would stop there.

But he was wrong. So wrong.

Strong hands he knew well moved up his chest and slid along the thin fabric until reaching his exposed collarbone. He was suddenly so convinced he shouldn’t have changed out of his other clothes - the sensation of Sorey’s hands touching his skin, warming his body as they climbed up -

He let out a gasp against Sorey’s mouth when the fingers brushed his throat and opened his eyes. Sorey stared back at him as they breathed against each other.

“S-Sorey…”

Those eyes spared a glance at Mikleo’s lips before diving back in, and Mikleo allowed himself to be consumed by the feeling. Sorey’s hands continued their journey until they were in his hair, and he shakily moved his own under the shepherd's tunic to grab at the shirt Sorey wore. Their mouths opened deeper and their breathing quickened. Mikleo could hear his own heartbeat. Could maybe even hear Sorey’s, matching his rhythm.

Mikleo was at his mercy, still pushed against the cool wood of the headboard by hands clinging to his hair. Mikleo found himself lost in the moment and allowing himself to let go of the control he usually so eagerly sought, lost in the way their lips slid against one another, in the way they breathed each other’s air.

When they finally, and perhaps sadly, separated, their mouths were still barely touching. He opened his eyes to catch the smile on Sorey’s face.

“Looks like I win.”

MIkleo puffed up his chest and pushed against Sorey, but he only laughed instead of being offended and reached out for Mikleo, shouting about kidding and being sorry. They pushed and tugged at each other until it devolved into tickling and laughter and they were both lying on their backs on the bed, looking up at the ceiling while trying to catch their breaths.

“We should do that again, sometime.” Sorey eventually spoke softly, his fingers brushing the back of Mikleo’s hand.

Mikleo gently threaded his fingers with Sorey’s in response.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crazyloststar) or [tumblr](http://crazyloststar.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Title inspired by "Coming Down" by Halsey


End file.
